


Forelsket

by vonuberwald (macabreromansu)



Series: Valentian Calestri [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Angst, Awkward Flirting, Blow Jobs, Elezen Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Falling In Love, Final Fantasy XIV: A Realm Reborn, Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Male Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Multi-Classed Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Slow Burn, Unbeta'd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-04-06 20:23:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19070005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macabreromansu/pseuds/vonuberwald
Summary: Definition: A euphoric feeling experienced when you start falling in love.Val is entranced by the Lord Commander of the Temple Knights and falls in love, piece by piece.Aymeric meets the Warrior of Light and is slowly drawn closer and closer.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Love Aymeric, love everything about him and I have a mighty need to get Val with him.
> 
> This is a series of instances of Val falling in love and Aymeric falling in love in return ♥

He hadn't known what he was expecting of Aymeric de Borel, but this had not been it. Considering his dealings with anyone with a title in this area had been of deep distrust initially, (save Haurchefant, but Val had been inclined to believe up until this point that Haurchefant had been an _anomaly_ ), it was a breath of fresh air.

 

His friend had bade him be at ease in the presence of the Lord Commander, a sentiment echoed by Alphinaud, but nothing had prepared him for the warmth and charm that de Borel exuded. A honey-smooth voice and striking blue eyes that sparkled in the firelight- alright, now maybe Val was waxing a little too poetic and...

 

And there were words in there somewhere. A greeting. Say hello, Val.

 

Val nodded, belatedly, to both the Lord Commander and his aide, and they adjourned to the table, the Lord Commander taking the larger chair opposite himself, with a smile. Haurchefant called for tea before they began and as they waited, they engaged in some idle, pleasant chatter.

 

Had only the following talks gone as well.

 

Alphinaud eventually forsook his own chair in favour of pacing up and down their side of the table, getting more and more frustrated as Aymeric spoke. Val found himself clenching his fists into his clothing under the table, trying to maintain a passive expression as de Borel explained why the Ixal were Gridania's problem alone, no matter that they were settled less than two malms away. He supposed that as long as Ishgard was safe, the settlements outside in the wilderness could go hang as far as the Holy See was concerned.

 

Not for the first time, he was glad of his less-than-conservative upbringing, his parents forever bemoaning the rigidity of Ishgardian society that had made their decision to pack up and move to somewhere more remote, but much more welcoming to those who didn't follow convention.

 

Val felt as frustrated as Alphinaud looked, a moment of worry and true anger spiking when the Lord Commander mentioned the Ishgardian concern about the aid House Fortemps had been sending, only to be blown away in a breath as Aymeric assured them that he would exert his own influence to keep the supplies coming. Val leaned forward, those piercing eyes meeting his own mismatched ones with an intensity that made made everything else in the room disappear for but a moment.

 

Outlining his terms, Aymeric broke the gaze only to respond to Alphinaud's frank disbelief. Val wasn't quite as doubtful though. After fighting primals over and over when _they_ were supposed to be banished, let along a legendary dragon whose corpse was still around?

 

He could believe anything at this point and he knew what was coming next, with a deep internal sigh and mental note to try that honey whiskey that Thancred had been singing the praises of before they had left The Rising Stones as soon as they got back. Or at least have someone run it over to Camp Dragonhead before everything went to Tartarus.

 

Again.

 

As Alphinaud agreed to the terms, he caught Aymeric's gaze again and was a little surprised to the sympathy and apology there, reminding Val that the Lord Commander really was one of the very few truly pleasant people he had met so far, despite the nature of the meeting.

 

As they were about to wrap up, one of Haurchefant's men interrupted with news that had them all scrambling - Iceheart's minions attacking another caravan bound for Revenant's Toll.

 

*

 

Some time later, Val ran into the Lord Commander as he was taking his evening meal, an informal affair set up with Haurchefant's apologies as the fort bustled around them, another Dravnian raid having caused no small excitement at exactly the wrong time, as small as it had been. Alphinaud had already eaten and was conferring with Haurchefant and Aymeric's aide in the former's private drawing room. Val could hear their voices even through the thick doors, Alphinaud's occasionally rising in volume and Haurchefant's low calm rumble after. He smiled as he took a sip from the wine in front of him, warm and pleasantly spiced.

 

Aymeric chuckled and Val looked over, and remembered his manners.

 

'My apologies-' He began but a raised hand from Aymeric forestalled him.

 

'Please, don't worry,' he said in the same rich voice, this time laced with contentment. Val suppressed a shiver that he recognised as _want,_ that realisation alone shocking him into sudden silence.

 

 _Oh Twelve_ , he thought. _Really?_

 

'I confess I find you not as I expected', the Lord Commander continued, oblivious to Val's sudden internal crisis.

 

'Oh?' Val forced himself to take another sip of wine, trying not to notice Aymeric's slight smile, the way his lips-

 

More wine.

 

'Yes, I confess I expected someone...' Aymeric trailed off, casting around for the right words.

 

'Taller?' said Val's mouth before his brain could get it's objection in.

 

Looking startled for a minute, Aymeric looked at him in surprise for a whole second as Val wished for a primal to attack right then and there. The the Lord Commander laughed out loud, his whole countenance lighting up, wine sloshing a little over the brim of his cup. Hurriedly setting it down, he recovered himself quickly, but his eyes were shining as he looked at Val who offered a grin and a slight shrug in return, the tips of his ears only _slightly_ red.

 

They finished the rest of their meal in easy companionship, idly trading stories on places they'd visited, Aymeric's rather more limited than Val's but made up for in hilarity, extolling the misadventures of his youth in Ishgard. Alphinaud and the rest joined them not long after, the noises of the rest of Dragonhead slowing as night approached before they took to the rooms Haurchefant's people had prepared.

 

*

 

At Whitebrim later, it was all business, but there were times when Val was focused on Drillemont's words and he could feel Aymeric's gaze on him. Looking over, he caught his eyes once and was again struck by the emotion that the Lord Commander packed into one look, not expecting the respect, interest and something else that Val couldn't quite place but left with the feeling he had in his chest when jumping from heights, the weightlessness, anticipation and anxiety rolled into one.

 

He felt it again when Aymeric greeted him at Snowcloak later on that day, and had to force the feeling back, focus on matters at hand.

 

'May the Fury guide and protect you, Valentian.'

 

Twelve help him, was he ever going to stop  _falling_?

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aymeric is having some trouble keeping his thoughts away from a certain Warrior of Light.

Watching the Warrior of Light, (please call me 'Val', my lord, everyone else does'), ascend the stairs to Drillemont's office was a relief he hadn't known he needed. He'd heard the reports of the outcome like everyone else present, even though young Alphinaud still looked agitated, but Aymeric hadn't known he was just as on edge until he saw for himself that Val was uninjured, even smiling at the assembled group a little in greeting.

 

Something tight in his chest eased as that intriguing, mismatched gaze met his and he smiled in return before the briefing began. He'd wondered, after their investigation at Snowcloak, if he was imagining things, but there was no doubt that there was an attraction there, definitely tentative, but mutual. Val's sidelong glances made him work hard not to reciprocate, to stare and drink in everything about the other, the marvelous way he set everyone at ease just by being in the room or the knowledge that he was in the area. Aymeric noticed it in his men too, noticed it in his peers; Haurchefant had been practically _incandescent_ and Drillemont even cracked a grin or two, noted for his sober, no-nonsense demeanour.

 

The taller Elezen was like no other he had ever met, although his experience of his own outside of these lands was admittedly limited. But somehow seeing Val so unrestrained, so... unabashedly his own person still, despite the Warrior of Light trappings, was heartening, filled Aymeric with hope for himself, for Ishgard, and amongst other things, made him... _want_.

 

Oh Fury, did he want.

 

He had to pinch himself on the back of his hand discretely a few times, to keep from staring at the new armour Val had picked up somewhere before his encounter with Saint Shiva, winding scrollwork of gold that emphasised his legs, calves and thighs almost obscenely wrapped in leather and metal that did nothing for Aymeric's heart and everything for his libido. Twice he found himself biting the inside of his cheek as he wondered what it would be like to bite and lick the exposed skin on the shoulders of his elaborate tunic, billowing and gauzy in places and tight to the shape of his torso in all the right ones.

 

Later, he watched Val as he sampled a vintage sent to him by a fellow Scion, something with honey that must have been delicious for the way the other's eyes went half-lidded, making a noise of contentment that almost had Aymeric setting his own wine down too abruptly in fingers gone suddenly numb as the blood rushed somewhere else. He looked away, trying to come up with something to speak to Drillemont about to distract himself, only to find his lordship smirking at him faintly from around the rim on his own cup. Aymeric didn't blush, but he felt the tips of his ears heat and soldiered gamely on as he could hear Val and Alphinaud discuss the latest failed flirtations of their friend.

 

 _Halone_ , he was in trouble.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aym may find himself developing a competency kink where Val is concerned, and all manner of kinks heretofore unexplored...


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still playing as I write this, hence the 'slow burn', but this is the most I've written for a WIP in one go _ever_ , so I'm optimistic about the update schedule so far.
> 
> Thanks for all the kudos', bookmarks, subs, etc, and don't forget if you want to see what Val looks like, there are some links to images in the series description~
> 
> ♥
> 
> (also spot the FFXV reference because I am still in the clutches of that hell and I need more crossover events)

Most of the next few weeks were spent in a tired blur for Val, rushing around Eorzea with the Braves, trying to root out the traitor in their midst, as well as having to put primals down for a _second_ time. Val didn't have much time to pause, only returning the the Scions' headquarters when he needed to.

 

When he returned for the first time after defeating Garuda again, he found correspondence from Aymeric waiting for him, passed to him from Alphinaud, who had that curiously knowing smile on his face that he sometimes got during meetings that were ultimately going to turn out in their favour.

 

Nodding his thanks to the teen, he took the sealed mesages from him and tucked them into his tunic, intending to find somewhere a little more private to read them. Thancred already had that look in his eye as he strolled over, as though he was about to congratulate Val for receiving love notes from a fan right there and then in the hallway under everyone else's curious eye. Val, who would have personally rather hugged Cactuar Jack naked and covered in salt, quickly made his excuses, mumbling something about needing to find a Hunt mark and rushed out with a quick wave goodbye. He pretended he didn't hear Alphinaud laughing quietly behind him.

 

Then, before he could get to his room, he received a call over the linkshell from Ilberd to say that there was another lead on the traitor's trail and he forgot about the notes until much later in the day, when he managed a moment of respite snatched for himself at the Free Company estate. Smoothing the slightly crumpled parchment at his desk, he broke the seal on the first one and found a short sentence congratulating Val on defeating the Lord of the Inferno once again, simply signed _A._ As brief as it was, he still found himself smiling stupidly over those few words, touched that the Lord Commander had spared the time to do it.

 

He put it aside and reached for the next one, noticing that it was slightly bulkier than the last. On unsealing it carefully, he found a cheesecloth pouch of what felt like seeds to the touch and he put it aside, sparing it a curious look before returning his attention to the message, which was a lot longer than the first.

 

_Dear Val,_

 

_Congratulations on once again rising to the occasion and ridding the land of the Lady of the Vortex. With any luck her followers will take this time to reconsider and take into account that their goddess has been beaten not once, but twice now, by the same hand. We can but hope although it is a slim chance in these times._

 

_Onto much lighter matters, Lucia informed me that the last time you were in the area, you were inquiring of Haurchefant's people about plants native to Ishgard and had expressed the intention of acquiring some seeds. In light of your recent busy schedule, I thought perhaps it might be more expedient to send you some myself._

 

_These are sylleblossoms, famed for their deep indigo hue, although I have been reliably informed that there are different strains, (some of which are included in this packet). They are quite a favourite amongst horticulturists for their elegant silhouette and scent._

 

_In Ishgardian floriography, the meaning of the gift of a sylleblossom is 'sincerity', something I confess I am particularly interested in conveying myself as an emissary between Ishgard and the rest of Eorzea._

 

_I hope they will bring you a slice of joy amidst the turmoil,_

 

_Halone's Blessings,_

 

_A_

 

Val brushed his thumb over the signed initial almost reverently and sighed. He remembered asking a maidservant or two about Ishgardian flowers, curious about some of the designs on the tapestries in the keep that had been vaguely reminiscent of his mother's favourite crockery, a set she had explained that was the only thing from her homeland she brought with her that made her miss it sometimes.

 

With the efficiency that he had seen Aymeric's aide work with in their brief time at Dragonhead together, he wasn't too surprised that it had made its way to her ears and then to Aymeric. But he hadn't expected anything like this, even with the evidence of the Lord Commander's generous nature so far. Sure, he had explicitly said he wanted to foster relations between Ishgard and the rest of Eorzea, but Val couldn't help but feel as though there were hints of something more in it, something more personal and private between them otherwise Aymeric could just have sent the missive addressed to Minfillia or Alphinaud.

 

He smiled ruefully. He could dream anyway, although he didn't _think_ he had been reading Aymeric wrong the last time they had talked, the situation had been anything but private, stolen glances that he had caught in the corner of his eye and nothing more. Perhaps just wishful thinking, perhaps not, but it was hard not to hope when Aymeric made gestures like these, personally congratulating him on his victories, sending him things he had only inquired about on a whim. It warmed him just as much as it frustrated him, but it was a _good_ frustration, the anticipation making his blood fizz with excitement.

 

Smiling, he carefully folded the pouch of seeds back into the letter and put it together with the first, and put it into the top drawer of his strongbox with the rest of his keepsakes, making a note to find a book on Ishgardian floriography. He pulled a sheet of blank parchment out of the mess on the top of his desk and began to pen a reply, nervous fluttering in his stomach, his chest light and his smile wide as he wrote.

 

If this feeling was simple attraction and nothing more, he'd ride it as long as he could, even if he was in danger of becoming addicted to the thought of hearing Aymeric's voice again, being held by that aqua gaze and being included in one of those beautiful small smiles.

 


	4. Chapter 4

At the Gates of Judgement, Val felt the chill of the land take root in his bones, despite the layers warming his body. It took him a second to recognise it as fear, the wide-eyed, spooked stares of the guards on duty sending a shiver through him as he tried to make sense of what had happened from them, as they were looking anywhere but at the bodies he could see on the other side of the gate.

 

Where was Aymeric? He wanted to march right through those imposing structures and right on to Ishgard, woe betide Iceheart should he come across her first. He shook his head and unclenched his fists, knowing Alphinaud was watching him worriedly, but too caught up in the sudden up-swell of emotion.

 

This on top of everything else in the last few days... He couldn't bear to lose someone else he'd struck up a camaraderie with, let alone anyone closer than that - wasn't he supposed to protect those who were most important to him?

 

_Breathe. And again. Now open your eyes and do what must be done_ , advised a firm but gentle voice in the back of his mind that sounded suspiciously like Aymeric's.

 

Someone he was even more determined not to think about losing than ever. After Val's initial reply to his messages of goodwill, he and Aymeric had stuck up a semi-regular correspondence. They mostly talked about business at first, but Val had noticed that Aymeric had started to slip in little things about his everyday life, such as it was, the types of people he dealt with on a regular basis and venting a bit. It was endearing and Val replied in kind, including titbits about times he went drinking with Thancred and Papalymo, the grumbling letters he occasionally got from Sylvairre with Liah's funny postscripts that made him laugh and miss them all the more.

 

They hadn't seen each other since Val had fought Saint Shiva, but the mere thought of Aymeric had his chest aching with a longing that did nothing for keeping his mind on the job.

 

'Valentian?'

 

Like now, he chided himself as he looked up, startled that he had been so withdrawn and had been standing in front of Alphinaud for some time without speaking, staring into nothing with his jaw tense. Forcing himself to relax, he took another deep breath.

 

Face twisted in dismay, he started to apologise and stopped as a familiar figure ran up to them in a clank of armour. Lucia. He felt his throat tighten at the look on her face, only to ease at the news that Aymeric was waiting for them.

 

Absently waving to the House Fortemps guards that stood sentry at the open gate as he rode through, he dismounted just outside the main door to the keep and opened the door himself without waiting to be admitted. Haurchefant, slumped behind his desk with his expression grim, visibly brightened at the sight of him, greeting him as warmly as ever, sending him to the intercessory where Aymeric was waiting.

 

Despite everything, Val felt a thrill of anticipation run through him, quickly overrun by apprehension of a different kind as he spied Aymeric's expression.

 

Twelve, but he looked _tired_ , the lighting in the room only deepening the dark circles underneath his eyes, though those were as bright as ever, sparking in the candlelight and almost incandescent with simmering outrage. His face was paler than Val remembered though and when he spoke there was an edge of barely concealed exhaustion in there, his words clipped.

 

But Val couldn't help but feel a measure of pride to know him then, to tentatively call himself a friend. It was evident more than ever how he had become Lord Commander of one of the most important institutions in Ishgard. There was nothing weak-willed about Aymeric de Borel.

 

That said, everything shared in the meeting to follow only made Val's heart sink even further than it had at the Gates. The Azure Dragoon cut a striking figure but his revelation about the Eye of Nidhogg instilled a feeling of dread that he couldn't shake despite the newcomer's assurances, as well as Aymeric's warning about the Empire occupying the land should Ishgard only serving to make him realise just how exhausted he was himself. He was quiet throughout, not daring to even catch Aymeric's eye lest he give his feelings away should the other catch the glance.

 

Filing out of the room with Haurchefant and Alphinaud, his brows knit and shoulders slightly slumped, he missed the worried look at his back.

 

*

 

Before they were due to depart to Mor Dhona once more, Lucia found Val in the chocobo stable attending to Djarfr and drew Val aside.

 

'My lord has requested you to meet with him ere you leave,' she said softly, her eyes kinder than he'd seen them before. 'He says it won't take but a moment, but he wanted to catch you before there was no time left to do so in between preparations. ' She waited until Val nodded in assent before continuing, her voice even quieter, 'He has been looking forward to your next letter.'

 

With that last remark, she turned on her heel, leaving as abruptly as she came. Val finished tying the saddlebags to Djarfr in a daze. Absently petting the bird's neck, he stared at the golden plumage as he tried to calm his suddenly pounding heart, before he pulled himself together, sighed and left the stable, walking quickly to the intercessory, as if the faster he went, the less time he'd have to talk himself out of it.

 

Faced with the wooden door, for once devoid of guard, he placed his hand flat on it, took a shuddering breath and pushed it open to be met with a warm, albeit tired smile, just for him.

 

_'Val.'_

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> asdfghjkl
> 
> Please bear with him, Val is more emotionally constipated than even I realised


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been 23456 days and I still haven't come across Aymeric yet in _Heavensward_ , so I haven't been as inspired
> 
> I'm also not 100% happy with this chapter, but see above, I really need them to come face-to-face again
> 
> Thank you for the kudos and bookmarks etc ♥

Running all over Coerthas with Artoirel de Fortemps didn't give him much time to think about the others' uncertain fate back in Ul'dah, for which Val was grateful, although some nights were spent staring into the darkness of his room, eyes itching with exhaustion and grief. He didn't even have his correspondence from Aymeric to reread and cheer him, and no new letters had been forthcoming since he'd last seen him. Understandably, though, since Aymeric was probably horrendously busy anyway.

 

He settled with that thought and tried to put it out of his mind, as disappointed as he was, but when he wrapped up with Artoirel and returned to his borrowed room to rest, he saw a neat square of parchment on his pillow. Dropping everything by the door without thinking, he rushed to it and examined it hungrily, something inside him easing as he recognised the hand by which his name had been written on the top. Turning it over, he saw the familiar seal and he wasn't ashamed to admit that it nearly brought him to ugly tears right there and then.

 

Gently opening the missive, he scanned the neat words there, barely catching the carefully pressed flower that was dislodged from the folded parchment before it fluttered away.

 

_My friend,_

 

_In times like these, we can only struggle forwards lest the bleakness catch and devour us until there is nothing left. My only wish for you and your friends now is that Halone grant you the reprieve you so richly deserve._

 

_I told you that the sylleblossom represents 'sincerity', but the meaning of each different hue alters this slightly. The amber bloom I have enclosed in this letter has the added meaning of 'sincere wish to pursue a close friendship' and also 'desire to meet'. Although my duties and yours with House Fortemps take us far apart from each other, I can only hope that this small token is able to convey my wish that we are able to see each other quite soon, in more favourable circumstances._

 

_Walk tall,_

_A_

 

Folding the letter again, Val briefly held it, closing his eyes as his heart thudded in his ears, and sighed deeply. He had been feeling every single one of the malms he had recently travelled, the ever-present weight of his troubles on his sagging shoulders, yet he was warmed by Aymeric's letter. As soon as Val though he couldn't fall anymore for him, there was always something to prove him wrong, but he couldn't find it in himself to be at all distressed by this.

 

Putting the letter somewhere where it wouldn't be creased or otherwise damaged, pressed flower back within and a firm reminder to find a book on floriography in the large manor library, he finally got ready for bed, a smile on his face for the first time in days.

 

*

 

Elswhere, not too far away, Aymeric was at his desk, a stack of reports he was supposed to be reading in front of him, though he must have reread the same paragraph five times already before his eyes were once again drawn to the delicate vase that some enterprising maid had found somewhere. The blue tint of the crystal perfectly balanced the hue of the unusual petals, a very pleasing contrast, and yet his mind was on a pair of mismatched eyes, a sly smirk, the sharp contrast between the graceful form of an archer in the midst of a hard battle versus the figure slouched drunkenly over the table, an arm around Haurchefant's shoulders as they drank glass upon glass of honey whiskey..

 

His heart ached for Val, the burden of being the Warrior of Light, the rising star of hope across the hand and yet so betrayed by those who were supposed to easing the weight of the peoples' hopes and dreams of a peaceful future.

 

It made him angry on Val's behalf, and increasingly frustrated at himself for not being able to do more for him than send him letters spouting offers of deeper friendship when he yearned for something greater than their current circumstances would allow. When by now he was sure that Val reciprocated.

 

The sound of parchment crumpling alerted him to the state of the report he had been reading as he had unconsciously clenched his fist around it, his emotions getting the better of him once again. He put it down and smoothed it as best he could, his lips a fine line, before rising from his chair. He'd lost track of how long he'd been there, not doing his work, but it seemed he wouldn't be able to focus on anything unless he slept for an hour or two and cleared his mind.

 

After he'd reached his room, he crawled into bed, sleep already tugging at his eyelids and dreamed of fields of orange flowers under a delicate blue sky.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( ͡º ͜ʖ ͡º)

Aymeric got his wish of being able to see Val quite soon, and although some part of him was desperately happy for it, there was no time to revel in it as they quickly got down to the business of trying to get Alphinaud and the Scions' secretary back under the protection of House Fortemps.

 

He knew Ser Grinnaux well; there were still too many men like him who thought themselves untouchable and able to do as they pleased under the umbrella of the Holy See, using the excuse of rooting out heresy as a way to throw their weight around without consequences. Aymeric had been able to rise to the rank of Lord Commander and begin implementing his own changes, but there were some things so deeply ingrained in the ranks of the Temple Knights that it was probably going to take even more than his own lifetime to see any considerable difference. As Ser Grinnaux was a member of the Heaven's Ward, answerable only to the Archbishop himself, this was out of Aymeric's jurisdiction completely, but he could help navigate the mire of Ishgardian politics at the very least.

 

He was grateful for Haurchefant's bolstering presence, though his friend could do little in his own diminished capacity amongst the nobility. Regardless of who his father was or even if Edmont had given him his surname, the circumstances of Haurchefant's birth would only be used as a tool against them and exacerbate matters. No, Aymeric would see to it that Haurchefant would not be used in such a manner, the other's relentless support and fighting spirit more than enough for the moment.

 

A trial by combat it was to be, the quickest and easiest solution, and he definitely couldn't see Ser Grinnaux backing down from the chance to show off, especially against the Lord Commander of the Temple Knights or the bastard of House Fortemps. It would certainly send out a strong message, but...

 

But it would leave them open to too much backlash after the event and neither would it further Val and the Scions' ultimate cause if they were to be finally taken seriously by the Holy See. The Warrior of Light needed to fight – and win – and perhaps finally the upper echelons of the Church would finally give somewhat, enough to _help_ , damn them, enough to make them see that they needed to reach out again as much as it galled them to admit that Ishgard needed help.

 

He broached it to Val, trying not to linger on the dark circles on too-pale skin, the bandages peeking out even from under the high collar of his tunic.

 

But Val nodded willingly, as Aymeric knew he would, because if he was willingly to die for faceless strangers in the name of peace, he was nothing but fiercely, _savagely_ , loyal to those he called friends.

 

Haurchefant left the room and then it was just them at the table for a moment, Lucia discreetly slipping away to give them some semblance of privacy even as various Temple Knights still moved around the edges of the room.

 

Aymeric stepped closer, noting the way the shadows of the candles enhanced the exhaustion on Val's face and stopped a respectable distance away, but still close enough to reach out and touch. He didn't though, his fingers twitching by his side.

 

For the moment, his words deserted him, though he took a breath to speak and-

 

'Thank you,' Val said, looking straight into his eyes and giving him a tired but genuine smile.

 

'For?'

 

Val huffed a short laugh and threw out his arms in an expansive gesture.

 

'Everything? Your help with this, even though it can't be easy going up against the Archbishop's guard in your position. And...', he continued in a lower tone, looking at Aymeric in a way that made him suddenly wish very much that they were in his private quarters, '...thank you for the flowers, for writing to me.'

 

'...Not entirely unselfish of me,' Aymeric managed, past his heart in his throat. Val leaned in a little, but only so much that it still looked like they were conversing and not anything more. To Aymeric's chagrin, he really had to _work_ to keep his expression mostly even, although he was 100% sure that most of what he was feeling, Val could read anyway.

 

'Still,' Val said. 'I appreciate it.' He gave Aymeric another smile and a nod. 'Let me know where you need me. For the trial,' he added, the smile edging into a smirk before he turned and left, as if Aymeric wasn't just about to have a heart attack standing up as he tried not to give himself away in the room full of his men milling around in the background.

 

 _Fury_ help him _._

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I said slow burn, I wasn't kidding, sorry not sorry. Soon, though, and then I can get onto the other things that I was hoping to write for Val, chief amongst them being a series of what-if relationship snippets, some of which will have a noticeably higher rating.
> 
> In the meantime, here is my [FF sideblog](http://lost-in-the-aether.tumblr.com/), where I have headcanons, screencaps and all sorts of things.
> 
> Anyway, slightly longer chapter for you, with some game dialogue thrown in there ♥ Thanks for the kudos', bookmarks, etc!

Sometimes, Val thought as he watch Aymeric consider putting himself at risk for the sake of the truth in the foyer of the House Fortemps manor, the Lord Commander was _too_ good. Not that he didn't think the people of Ishgard deserved the truth – that the bloody history with the dragons could now come to an end was nothing but the best outcome for all, and couldn't come soon enough as far as he was concerned. It was the fact that Aymeric was proposing to match himself over to the Archbishop, _alone_ , to ask why the Holy See had sat on the truth for so long, fully aware that it could lead to his death at the end of it or gaol and/or torture in the _best_ case scenario.

 

Watching his face as the others raised their objections, (with good cause), Val noted the stubborn set to Aymeric's jaw as he faced them down, the steely determination in his eyes to do the right thing, even if it might mean. Val was more than sure he was in love with Aymeric at this point, but Twelve and Halone both, he wished the man wasn't so damn selfless sometimes. But even as he thought it, Val also knew that he wouldn't be feeling like this if Aymeric were any other way, nor would he change it for the world.

 

'Lady Iceheart will share the truth with her followers, and the Holy See will be powerless to stop its spread. The disenfranchised will rise up, united, and blood will flow in the streets once more.' The words fell like lead between the group, and although Val could feel Haurchefant take a breath to speak, no further objections were voiced as Aymeric walked to the door before pausing with his back to them.

 

'A divided Ishgard will not survive.' With that parting remark, he left, the door shutting behind him, preventing any other protests. Nobody moved for a moment, trying to gather themselves.

 

The dread rose like bile to the back of Val's throat, every instinct in him screaming to be at Aymeric's side, even as he knew he wouldn't be thanked for it, and wouldn't even know where to begin to help. Political games weren't his strong suit, and he had little weight to throw around in Ishgard at any rate. The Holy See didn't even know their country's oldest enemy had been slain yet and he could only imagine how that would go over as well, once they had nothing left with which to control their citizenry.

 

He took a deep breath and focused on those remaining. Lucia was visibly downcast and worried, and she looked about as confident in Aymeric coming out this unscathed as everyone else did.

 

'My lady, is it wise to let him go?' Alphinaud was asking. 'I sympathise with the Lord Commander's desire for reform, but to approach the Archbishop in this manner bespeaks an idealism to which I did not think Ser Aymeric prone.'

 

Val smiled ruefully to himself even as Lucia confirmed that which Aymeric had revealed to him over their period of correspondence. Aymeric's idealism was kept in check as the pragmatist in him allowed him to navigate the choppy waters of politics and the leadership of soldiers in a time of war, but when there was even the slightest glimmer of a chance to improve things, to make the lives of those who served under him better, Aymeric grabbed it with the determination of a hunting coeurl.

 

With that, the mood changed, grew less sombre and more affirmative as Lucia announced her intended plan, one that Val wholeheartedly endorsed even as Count Edmont made his thoughts plain about the notion.

 

Moments later, he was left blinking in shock as Lucia disclosed the rumours around Aymeric's heritage that may have meant he was in less _immediate_ danger than they thought. Shock turned to indignant anger, on Aymeric's behalf. If the rumours were true, that the Archbishop condemn his own son to death for daring to speak the truth, to question... Since he'd arrived in Ishgard, he'd been forewarned and witnessed some of the Church's hypocrisy - and maybe Val was too close to this, considering - but this went beyond the pale.

 

'Bastard or trueborn, he is our nation's best hope. If the Holy See dares to threaten him, I shall lead the charge against the Vault myself,' growled Estinien.

 

Haurchefant agreed with him, overriding his father's exasperated, 'Haurchefant, please...' to likewise declare himself and Edmont found no support when he looked in Val's direction, something in him having eased now that they were finally going to take action.

 

The count sighed. 'Romantic, reckless fools the lot of you,' he said tiredly, although Val could hear the proud undercurrent as he glanced back at Haurchefant's jubilant posture. 'So be it – make your preparations.'

 

Lucia began by outlining a plan for Alphinaud and himself to go to the Forgotten Knight, find a trail leading to those who been rioting and had opened the gates to Ysayle's people. To rendezvous with Tataru, who by now probably knew most of the regular patrons and their family members by name, and then to parley with them for their help in Aymeric's rescue.

 

As relieved as he was to see that no harm had come to Tataru during the upheaval, Val's nerves were jangling with anticipation of a big fight to come, the uncertainty of dealing with these revolutionaries, who as far as he saw it, had probably long since reached their limit on being treated like the bottom of the pile with good cause, and knowledge that somewhere, not very far away, Aymeric might very well be being hauled off to a dungeon somewhere.

 

He only barely stopped himself from pacing and fidgeting, nervous habits that had made him the brunt of Silvairre's scathing comments once or twice, what seemed a lifetime ago now, Leih rolling her eyes in the background.

 

Thinking of his Gridanian friends calmed him a little, reminded him that he had friends here now as he looked at Alphinaud and Tataru, determination to help in their expressions and their actions. Haurchefant was doing his best and Estinien was fired up as well; the aura of menace around him as they'd left the manor had quickly cleared the foyer.

 

They had the power of a small army, in strength and sheer stubbornness, if nothing else, and the Archbishop and his fancy bodyguards wouldn't be able to stop them from snatching Aymeric back, for whom Val would plough through _ten_ Primals.

 

They weren't going to know what hit them.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up, storming the Vault o/


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was really hard to write because I literally just finished the Vault an hour or so ago, opened a blank document and started typing, and I have _so many emotions_ and a lot of screencaps to torment myself with later on. I knew it was coming and Yet. So, bearing that in mind, **please note that new tags have been added.**
> 
> In a perfect world, I'd do a fix-it, Everyone Lives AU, (and I may yet, because I love Haurchefant so much, it's unreal), but as I'm playing for the first time, it's easier for me to stick to canon, boo
> 
> Thanks for the comments, bookmarks, subs & kudos'!!

His eyes hurt.

 

Red-rimmed and sore from holding back his tears, and he ached to hole himself up somewhere and let it all out, but he couldn't bear to be in Fortemps Manor, didn't have the right to be there as Count Edmont mourned his son. The son that had given his life for his friend, the friend he thought a hero and had died smiling to the last.

 

' _A knight lives to serve. To protect. To sacrifice. There is no greater calling_ ,' he'd said, before crumpling to the ground, fingers curled into the carpet. Val had all but run from the manor, his throat and chest tight, desperate to leave, just... to run away from there.

 

He needed to see Aymeric again, needed it like his next breath. They'd all safely seen him back to the Temple Knight headquarters, Lucia calling for aid from Aymeric's loyalist knights. They'd also borne Haurchefant back there for the time being. In the commotion after the Archbishop's flight, they'd fought their way back out of the Vault again, getting the stragglers who saw the wounded and the dead, thinking them easy prey.

 

Val slaughtered them. By the end, he was covered in the spray of blood from cut throats, his bow still at his back, needing to _rend_ , _tear_ , _slice_ , anything with his hands, pulling enemies to him close range, his belt knife cutting men down in wide arcs as they went. Haurchefant wouldn't have approved, but everyone else felt the same, their actions sloppy and savage in grief, the only thing that prevented any further casualties being reinforcements from Hilda's people just as they reached the entrance area when Val had himself begun to tire, the fuel of rage and heartbreak only sustainable for so long.

 

He bit his lip as another wave of sorrow passed over him and he looked down, lowering his hat down a little to shadow his eyes as he stopped in the middle of the concourse outside the back entrance of The Forgotten Knight. He took a shuddering breath to calm himself that didn't really help at all, but righted his hat and strode on purposefully to the Congregation of Our Knights Most Heavenly.

 

Upon entering the Seat of the Lord Commander, he could see that Alphinaud had beaten him here and for a split second he hesitated before joining him and Lucia before Aymeric's desk. He'd wanted to see Aymeric alone, seeking comfort in his presence in the ways that Aymeric's eyes had promised only days earlier. But like this, with Aymeric pale and drawn with grief and pain, looking like Val felt and worse, it wasn't the time, perhaps.

 

The vision began, as they always did, with a splitting pain in his head, and he clutched his forehead as the Echo showed him Aymeric's ill-fated encounter with his father. When it passed and he had explained the scene to Alphinaud, the self-deprecation in Aymeric's voice was palpable. Val's hands curled into loose fists at his side, the urge to hold the other tight in his arms almost overpowering. But Aymeric was pressing on, standing now as he vowed to bring his father and the Heaven's War to justice, asking for the Scions' aid. A surge of pride accompanied the determination in Val's voice as he vowed to hunt Ser Zephirin down for Haurchefant, only realising his words had been taken amiss as Aymeric looked away and down, not quite concealing the sudden hurt/sorrow/grief that flashed over his face in quick succession.

 

'Yes... yes, of course, You two were close, I know.'

 

Distressed at the shift in tone - he hadn't meant to make Aymeric look like _that_ , what had he thought Val meant? - Val took a step before before Lucia declare her intent to go over their next plan of action with them outside the office, Alphinaud solemnly reinforcing her request with his own.

 

'Five minutes,' Val said. 'I just... need a word.' He looked at Aymeric, who nodded with a tight smile that didn't make it to his eyes, pinched at the corners.

 

When they'd gone, Alphinaud casting a sad, knowing look over his shoulder that looked out of place on his young face, Val approached Aymeric, rounding the desk to stand beside him rather than have it another obstacle between them. He'd thought that he wouldn't know how to begin, but Aymeric turned red-rimmed eyes on him, his expression entreating and he sighed, before stepping into the other's space, throwing his arms around him and bringing their foreheads together so close that their breath intermingled.

 

Mismatched blue-and-green stared into startled aquamarine as Val held him until he relaxed a little, not that that was saying much, as wound up as he had been, as they all were at the moment.

 

'I-'

 

'I'm sorry,' Val said. Aymeric stopped whatever it was that he had been about to say, a confused wrinkle appearing between his brow as he looked up at him.

 

'For what?'

 

'I... don't know,' he replied, looking away as tears of frustration threatened to spring to his eyes. _Now_ his words chose to desert him. 'Everything? It's all wrong and the only way I can make it right again is killing. And I wish..' He trailed off, attempting to disengage from Aymeric, suddenly embarrassed, ashamed of himself. It wasn't the _time,_ and Aymeric had his own problems, in addition to his own father trying to torture him and kill his friends. But the other elezen held fast onto his upper arm, forcing Val to look at him again.

 

And Aymeric was smiling. Of course, it wasn't any better than before, sad, strained and tired, but at least it reached his eyes now. He reached up to put a hand on the back of Val's head to bring him in closer. Before Val could blink, a chaste peck was pressed to his lips before Aymeric let him go, stepping back.

 

'I know,' he said, in that maddeningly soft, understanding way he always did and Val nodded, more certain than ever that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with this man, would die and kill for him many times over.

 

He took a moment to compose himself, forcing himself to move, and straightened. 'I'd better go and see Lucia and Alphinaud,' he said. 'We're on a deadline.' He got halfway across the office before pausing and turning to look at Aymeric, still stood behind the desk as he watched Val leave.

 

'After... Afterwards, can we talk?'

 

Aymeric gave the smallest of nods, flashing that small, almost imperceptible smile again. 'It's a promise.'

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to come shout at me on my [tumblr](https://lost-in-the-aether.tumblr.com/)


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fixed some things in previous chapters and constantly editing typos here and there rip

He'd been too preoccupied with trying to restore order to the havoc that had broken out after the disappearance of the Archbishop and his guard, the lower echelons of the See in panic over the unprecedented absence as well as cleaning up the Vault. Aymeric's wounds, though they had been minor really, still ached, bruises from the none-too-tender clutches of the Heaven's Ward throbbing as he signed his name on reports on order, wrote missives to secretaries and commanders alike asking for meeting upon meeting. Count Emdont de Fortemps had pitched in - anythng to keep him busy, he'd said - and had lent many of his own men and resources to the effort.

 

Even with the additional help, Aymeric had been so busy that some nights he'd taken to sleeping on the low couch in his office that someone – likely Lucia – had brought in. His aide was as run ragged as he was, but that didn't stop her from constantly shooting him worried glances, that became less and less covert as they went on. She'd brought him word that the _Enterprise_ was returning, the Lord of the Skies newly defeated, but with the unwelcome addition that the key that his father sought had been forcibly taken from Val naught but a minute after the victory.

 

He'd been able to spare a minute of concern for their well-being, hoping Val hadn't been wounded, or at least not greatly, before business dragged him back to reality.

 

'I'll see them as soon as they get back,' he remembered saying to Lucia as he signed a requisition request for more frequent patrols in the lower quarters. 'I'll make time.'

 

And here they were in front of him now, as Cid gave his account of the events. Val's expression was unreadable and his eyes were oddly flat. Aymeric knew that he must be blaming himself, but it seemed to him that there was very little to be done, caught unaware and no doubt exhausted right after a battle with a primal. He tried to show as much reassurance in his own expression as he could, though he probably didn't look much better than Val felt, his eyes sore and dry from too many late night. Fury, even his _skin_ ached.

 

But onwards they pressed, the puzzle of how to get to the Allagan structure leading to Edmont's good news and Aymeric found himself smiling in response to Alphinaud's excitement, the relief and anticipation that transformed Val. He shared their joy – too long had the both of them been living under the heaviness of uncertainty, the lack of hope that their friends were still alive and well, even now that the Sultana was recovered and the Scions exonerated. Cid's enthusiasm was also infectious and it was with considerably lighter expressions and steps that Val and Alphinaud left Aymeric's office.

 

*

 

The week dragged by, dreamlike, as Aymeric ploughed through the work, no time to even think about anything other than stabilising the central government, such as it was right now. With Hilda's help, the Brume had been thankfully quiet, the promises of aid that Aymeric had followed through on doing much to satidy the rumblings of revolution for the moment. He also rather suspected that Hilda had come down hard on those who would have otherwise taken advantage of the chaos, but she laughed at him scornfully when he tried to express his gratitude in one of their few meetings, saying that the relative peace was only good as long as Aymeric kept his word and more. Still, he appointed her acting alderman of the Brume, along with Gibrillont; an officially-appointed representative, he felt, would go further in making the voices of the downtrodden heard.

 

He saw Val briefly, as they explained that they had found a means to access the Allagan structure, the pale miqo'te at his side - Y'shtola of the Scions, he remembered, although she seemed much changed if the ethereal paleness of her eyes was anything to go by – but that meeting too, went by in a haze, as close as they were to ending the madness of his father for once and for all. Their gazes matched, for no longer than a second, Val offering a small, sweet smile as they filed out of the headquarters to begin the next stage, but it calmed Aymeric nonetheless, eased a restless part of him inside that he hadn't known needed it.

 

Approaching Estinien with the plan took but five minutes, although his friend was clearly wary about using the Eye, he understood the urgency, and they met Cid and Val's group at the airship landing. After seeing Cid's men off to work, Aymeric laid a hand lightly on Val's arm, the need for a moment with him unspoken but understood as Val nodded, his expression soft. They retreated a short distance away, stepping in as close to each other as they dared.

 

'So the hour is nigh,' he said softly, meeting Val's eyes, aware that the others were standing not too far away, albeit out of earshot. 'Would that I could join you in the coming battle, but with my wounds, I fear that would only be a burden to you.'

 

A pained expression crossed Val's face and he shook his head. 'You have your hands full enough,' he said sincerely. Aymeric smiled, grateful at the understanding, although the worry hadn't receded.

 

'In consorting with the Ascians and availing himself of Primal powers, my father made himself an enemy of all that is good and right in the world.' Here he swallowed and took a deep breath, this next part, although little love had been lost between them, had been the hardest thing he had planned to say.

 

'...Do whatever you must to end his madness,' _I'm sorry that it came to this, that I have to make you do this_ , he thought, watching the other's face settle with grim understanding, at odds with the boundless sympathy in his eyes. 'May the Fury watch over you.' _Because Halone help me or strike me down, I will not be able to._

 

He forced himself to meet Val's gaze and smile, although he was sure it was as bitter as he felt, but Val surprised him yet again, by looking around briefly before clasping his hand. For all the world to see it was a handshake, nothing extraordinary, but Aymeric's breath caught, his chest tight as the heat from Val's gloved hand warmed all of him, that point of contact making his blood fizzle. All too soon it was over, but the crinkle of paper as Val took his hand back cut through the sense of loss and made him look down at the folded note pressed there.

 

Pocketing it smoothly, he nodded at Val, the urge to kiss him almost overwhelming before he recalled himself and stepped away. Val, for his part, didn't look much better off, to Aymeric's deep relief. He smiled again, the expression coming much easier this time, a hint of ruefulness in it as they both acknowledged for the first time that their next meeting alone would go quite differently if they had any say in it.

 

Val matched it, shoulders shrugging slightly as he grinned back. 'I had better go and talk to the others before we go,' he said. 'Tataru's at the Forgotten Knight, I think, and I'll see Hilda too.'

 

Aymeric nodded. 'Speak to Lucia as well before you go,' he said. 'I have a meeting with one of the Houses in a short while, but she will be at the Congregation still. And of course, I will be back to see you off.'

 

Something twisted in him as Val turned to leave and he caught himself before he reached out, instead, closing his eyes and curling his fists, only opening them when he was sure the other's retreating figure was out of sight. As he turned his gaze to the lofty spires of the cathedral, lost in the snow and clouds, he managed in a voice barely above a whisper and hoarse with everything they hadn't had a chance to talk about yet, 'Please Halone, make sure he comes back.'

 

_And give me the strength to watch him leave again._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm near the end of Heavensward now and hopefully near the end of this fic, although there will be future installments featuring these two. 
> 
> Thanks everyone, as always, for the kudos, bookmarks, comments, etc! ♥


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here it is, the thrilling conclusion! I finished HW not long after the last chapter and I needed to finish this before addressing certain events in 3.1 ~~holy shit, Val is going to _flip_~~
> 
> Longer chapter this time, because it was past time and also these boys have been thirsty for each other for freaking weeks already. Please note the tag change -finger guns-
> 
> Unbeta'd - I'm going back through and fixing typos and other little mistakes though

The triumphant return. Val riding on the back of Midgardsormr's newest guise to the shock of the knights standing around Aymeric and the lord commander himself, who managed to recompose himself quickly and very well when confronted with the father of the First Brood. Val was very impressed. He was mostly exhausted though, that special kind that settled deep into your bones and ached so much you couldn't properly rest even if you wanted to. He felt like if he stopped moving around, he'd pass clean out without getting any true sleep, so he stayed. First to help Alphinaud and Cid debrief Aymeric in his office, the awful process of telling him that his father was dead, then Estinien’s fate. They moved onto House Fortemps to do the same for Count Edmont and his sons, who both wanted a play-by-play account of his meeting with Tiamat and were shocked and dismayed by the uncertain fate of the Azure Dragoon.

 

Once finished at the manor, he remembered he had a promise to keep, hopeful that Aymeric had had a chance to open the note that he'd left with him before they'd departed for Azys Lla. He’d finally found a spare minute, in between… everything, to borrow a book of floriography from the de Fortemps library and had searched for the different meanings of the sylleblossom strains. When he’d found one he intended to use to make his intentions clear in the little time he had left before departure, he immediately requested the House steward’s help in attaining the desired colour of bloom, although he was sure he’d left the man desperately curious about the recipient, (although of course he was far too good at his job to let it show).

 

The next step was finding time with Aymeric to ask for more than five minutes to speak with him alone and he managed that, just barely, as Cid took Alphinaud, Tataru and the rest for a celebratory meal at the Forgotten Knight, although Val swore that Y’shtola was giving him a knowing grin as they left, (he really hoped that she couldn’t tell what people were feeling now as well as their aetheric auras, Twelve and the rest, he wasn’t sure he could cope). Lucia was a different issue, although she seemed to approve and dismissed herself early as Val approached Aymeric. When the door had shut behind her, he smiled at the lord commander wearily.

 

‘How are your wounds holding up?’ he asked softly, noting that he was no longer carrying himself as gingerly and some colour seemed to have returned, despite the harrowing nature of the day’s news. Aymeric stood and rounded the desk, that slight smile that drove Val mad every time he saw it lighting up his eyes.

 

‘Getting better every day,’ he replied. Tentatively, as if he still wasn’t sure of his welcome even after this time, he lifted a hand to Val’s face, reaching up to trace the circles under his eyes. Val’s smile turned rueful, but he leaned into the touch, the craving for the soft caress almost painful. 

 

‘You must be about to collapse from exhaustion,’ Aymeric commented, his voice as quiet as Val’s had been, before grabbing his hand and leading him over to the couch that Val noticed hadn’t been there before until after the events at the Vault. He realised with a jolt that maybe Aymeric had been spending some nights in here when he was still trying to restore order. Maybe he still was. Although, he conceded as Aymeric pushed him lightly onto it and sat next to him, it was a very comfortable couch. Lucia really did go all out and probably deserved a raise or something.

 

He turned to look at Aymeric, who seemed to be taking his time in doing the same, although Val couldn’t bring himself to feel self-conscious about it at all at the moment, it just felt… right. He almost didn’t want to break the silence, but if he didn’t, something else would happen to get in the way as it always seemed to.

 

‘I wondered,’ he began, ‘if you’d read my note.’ He waited and was rewarded with the slow widening of the almost shy smile from Aymeric as he nodded in confirmation. To find a red sylleblossom had been difficult to find, even from a hothouse due to their popularity, and not exactly cheap either, but Val had needed to make a gesture in kind, to give Aymeric a token to hold onto. Something loosened in him in the knowledge that now he could find the words to go along with it, the relief palpable in his tone as he continued, 'Good. Because I was hoping we were on the same page. I… care about you a lot. I've thought about you since we first met - couldn’t get you out of my head, actually. I was under the impression in recent weeks that it was mutual, hoping that you felt the same way...’

 

He looked away, knowing his grin was a little self-deprecating, but he couldn’t help it, he felt like a teenager with a crush, ever had since Aymeric had walked into that room at Dragonhead. A hand was placed firmly over his where it rested on the soft velvet of the couch cushion in between them and he looked back and into Aymeric’s eyes - he seemed to be doing a lot of that, lately, not that he was complaining - and Aymeric’s face getting closer until he closed his eyes into the kiss. Light at first, but getting deeper quickly and he moved closer, bringing his arms around the other until they each had to pull away to take a breath.

 

‘I hope that sufficiently conveys my answer,’ Aymeric said, eyes sparkling with humour. ‘Although if you would like to be thoroughly convinced, I am free this evening,’ he added and Val laughed. He felt good, despite the bone-deep tiredness, better than good, on top of the world. 

 

‘Well,’ he said, his grin back in full force. ‘I’m always willing to be one hundred percent convinced.’

 

*

 

They left Aymeric’s office together, too few knights around at this time of night to be too curious, and besides it wasn’t unusual to see the lord commander and the Warrior of Light in each other’s company these days. They went back to Aymeric’s house - his own, Val was informed, and not de Borel - which was a little smaller than the Fortemps Manor, but still impeccably appointed in the interior, managed to get through a light dinner without any incident although it was filled with knowing glances that grew more and more heated by the end. When they were done, the house was silent, the servants already dismissed for the night and Val followed Aymeric up the grand stairs and into his bedroom, where he had a moment to look around before the door was shut behind him as he was pressed into it, his head pulled down by a hand at the back of his neck into the best kiss of the night yet.

 

Sighing into it, he deepened the kiss, feeling urgent hands scrabbling at his tunic, the lacings at the side and he helped Aymeric with them, even as he tried to divest the other of his clothes at the same time, removing the heavy coat and pauldrons, as well as the sash as fast as he could without damaging them. Aymeric seemed not to care as much in the heat of the situation as he gave a mild, frustrated noise and did the rest himself, leaving Val to get rid of his boots and breeches. A half second later and Aymeric was dragging him back onto the bed, the mattress softer than any bed Val had ever been on, but there was no time to think about that now because suddenly their bodies were flush together, deliciously naked and they were kissing again. Val was almost ridiculously hard even just from this. It had been a while, but he’d never dared to dream that they would get this far this soon. He broke away from the kiss, half leaning over Aymeric already, pressing him back into the pillows and watching his face as he felt down with the hand that wasn’t supporting his weight on the bed, and curling to fit around a similar hardness. Aymeric’s eyes closed as he gasped and his head tilted to the side, all the better to give Val access to that beautiful pale neck, the complexion of which he proceeded to ruin with a mixture of hard kisses down the length of it, down and back up again, along his jawline, all the while stroking and pumping with his other hand. Aymeric seemed to have trouble deciding what to do with his hands, scrabbling in the sheets, gripping the coverlet before releasing it and running them over Val’s back, smoothing over his skin and digging his nails in whenever Val found that particularly sensitive spot near his collarbone right on an upward stroke of his fist. He was as worked up as Val felt, who couldn’t help rubbing against Aymeric’s thigh, moaning softly himself as the friction and the noises drove them both higher. 

 

Eventually Aymeric arched his back off of the bed, releasing with a short cry over his hand and Val worked him through it, pressing light kisses now to his forehead as his breath shuddered. When he calmed, he smiled at Val, kissing him on the mouth almost chastely, despite all evidence thus far to the contrary, and again, this time with a more purposeful look in his eyes and a mischievous slant to his smile.

 

Suddenly Val was flipped onto his back, reminded forcefully that he was in bed with a knight, someone who could easily do such a thing anytime they wanted and it sent a jolt of excitement through him, like he’d been struck by lightning and he bit his lip in anticipation as Aymeric pushed him into the mattress and proceeded to give him the same treatment on his neck as he’d received. Val hadn’t realised he was quite so sensitive around his neck but it seemed like Aymeric was on a mission to prove otherwise. Twelve, was the man brilliant at everything he did?

 

He tipped his head back, groaning, as Aymeric moved lower, kissing down the length of his body. His chest, navel, the junction of his hips and thighs, where he paused tantalisingly  _ close _ , licking and sucking a mark into the soft skin there. Val squirmed a little, instinctively trying to move that wonderful, exquisite, mouth to where his body was crying out for it the most. With a soft chuckle, Aymeric acquiesced, not before pinning Val's leg to the bed with a firm hand, the other reaching for his cock. He lifted his head so he could see better, immediately arrested by a piercing aquamarine gaze as Aymeric swallowed, first the tip, then as far as he could go before Val felt himself hit the top of Aymeric's mouth and nearly came then and there. The other's eyes fluttered shut as he concentrated on getting used to the position while Val tried to rein himself in, forcing his hips into the mattress so he wouldn't choke his lover. He let out a sharp groan, almost a yelp, really, quickly smothered with his own hands, as Aymeric began sucking in earnest, punctuated by heavenly,  _ maddening _ swirls around the tip with his tongue. Val could feel tears start to gather in the corner of his eyes with the effort of holding back the sounds he desperately wanted to make, from being so  _ close _ already, Halone and the Twelve help him-

 

'Aymeric-' he ground out, in warning, supplication, he wasn't sure, but that was  _ it _ , he was coming and Aymeric… Aymeric was swallowing every drop that Val had, those eyes on him again, as if they could see into the core of him, and he was done, lost in a haze of lust, affection and wonder. 

 

He drifted for a minute, vaguely aware of Aymeric moving back up the bed, gently carding his fingers through Val's unbound hair. Gently catching his wrist, Val smiled at him and brought them to his lips, kissing them reverently. Even through the closed window and the gentle susurration of fresh snow, they could still hear people in the street, clearly returning home after a night of revels, laughing and shouting to each other. Val sighed, as content as he had ever been since leaving home, and Aymeric extinguished the lamp on the bedside table before leaning over and pressing a soft kiss to his lips. Val shifted so he could bring his lover in closer and they settled in to sleep, nose to nose. The troubles were far from over, but for now, at least they had finally found each other, no longer in free-fall but tethered to something tangible and real.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited some bits o/
> 
> Going to take a break before writing any more, but feel free to come and shout about this game with me over on my [tumblr](HTTP://lost-in-the-aether.tumblr.com/) or come find Val in-game over on Cactuar and we can do the Manderville at each other


End file.
